


K-O

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: A request from tumblr based on the prompt "I accidentally punched you in the face when I got too excited about something." Human/real world au





	K-O

“I really think you should let me set you up,” Ralph said, taking a swig of beer.

“I’d really prefer if you didn’t,” said Felix, who was seated on the next barstool over. 

The two had come out for drinks after work. Bars like this weren’t typically Felix’s scene, but he didn’t mind it so long as it made Ralph happy. 

“Seriously, just one date,” Ralph argued. 

“Ralph, I’m really okay,” Felix said. “I know that you and Zangief are very happy together but that doesn’t mean that I  _have_  to be dating–”

“You’re right, I am happy, and you deserve that, too,” Ralph said. “Just let me set you up on one little blind date, you could end up meeting the love of your life!”

“I assure you, I’m perfectly happy on my own,” Felix said. “Besides, I don’t want to force anything. I’ll meet the right person when it’s time.”

“Alright, whatever you say,” Ralph said, not convinced by his friend’s words. “But if you change your mind, you just let me know.”

* * *

On the opposite side of Felix sat a rather burly man, comparable in size to Ralph, but with much more defined muscles. And seated beside him, a very unhappy former sergeant who had just been trying to go out for a drink in peace. 

“I’m giving you one more chance to leave me alone before I break your jaw,” she spat, eyeing the man angrily through a curtain of blonde bangs. He chuckled, causing her eye to twitch.

“Come on, I’m just trying to get to know you,” he said, leaning over toward her.

“I’ve already told you, I’m not interested,” she said, keeping her voice low so as not to cause a scene.

“Loosen up a little,” he said, placing his arm on the back of her stool. “I can show you a good time.”

“You’ve got three seconds to get your arm off my chair,” she said.

On the other side of this exchange, Felix’s ears perked up as he caught a bit of their conversation. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but it sounded like the man sitting next to him was giving the woman beside him a hard time. As much as he didn’t want to pry, he began to feel as though he should intervene. Just then, he saw the man’s hand slide from the back of her seat to the cushion, his fingers splayed across her rear. Felix gasped.

“How  _dare_  you lay a hand on–”

His impassioned speech was cut short by a swift blow to the face.

In the same moment that Felix had turned to address the man sitting next to him, the woman he had been harassing readied herself to punch him in the face. Unfortunately, he had seen it coming and ducked out of his seat just in time for her fist to meet Felix’s nose instead. Felix nearly fell out of his chair–jiminy jaminy she was strong! The woman immediately hurried over to him, assessing the damage.

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” she said frantically. So much for keeping a low profile.

“Don’t worry about me, don’t let him get away!” he said, although the sound was muffled due to the fact that he was holding his hands over his now swollen nose. “Ralph!”

“On it,” Ralph said, running toward the door to stop the perpetrator from escaping.

Once they had been left alone, the woman eyed Felix more closely.

“Let me see,” she said gently. “Are you alright?”

“I’m okay, really,” Felix said, removing his hands from his face and looking up at her.

As he lifted his gaze to meet hers, she was met with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She knew nothing about this man but she could immediately sense his kindness, his goodness. Not to mention the fact that he was not at all upset with her for punching him in the face. Trying to distract herself from the strange, warm feeling that stirred inside her, she turned toward the bar to ask the bartender for some ice.

The throbbing pain in his nose was long forgotten the moment their eyes met. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He felt his heartbeat quicken as he held her gaze, felt his cheeks heating up. Suddenly, he felt a warm trickle from his nostril down his upper lip, effectively pulling him back into reality.

He reached for some napkins to stop the blood, but found her hand already there, bunching them up and holding them to his face.

“I’m really sorry,” she said. “If it helps, that punch wasn’t meant for you.”

“Oh, I know,” Felix said. “I heard the things he was saying to you. I had just turned to say something to him about it when he ducked out of your way. That’s why you had such a clear shot at my face.”

They both chuckled.

“But, I’ll say, you sure can pack one doozy of a whallop,” he said. “I’m only sad I didn’t get to see you take him down. I’m sure you coulda knocked his lights out.”

She couldn’t help the small smile that squirmed onto her lips as he spoke. His southern slang was, of all words to describe it,  _cute_ , and she found herself surprisingly charmed by it.

“And you’re really not mad that I definitely just gave you at least one black eye? Maybe even a broken nose?” she asked, her mouth still quirked up in a smile.

“No, ma’am,” he said earnestly. “I know it was an accident, and I woulda done the same thing if I were you. We both know he deserved it.”

She shook her head at him in disbelief. There was no way this guy was real. No one was  _this_ nice. Finally, the bartender returned with an ice pack, and she pulled the wad of napkins away from his nose to replace it with the cold compress. He winced for a moment until the cold began numbing his pain.

“Is there something I can do to make this up to you?” she asked. “I’d feel pretty bad just letting you leave with an ice pack and an apology.”

“You could let me take you out to dinner sometime,” he said. Before she could even reply, his eyes widened and he began speaking again. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you that. I know that’s probably the last thing you wanna hear after what just happened, I–”

Taking both herself and Felix by surprise, she interrupted him by leaning down and planting a quick kiss on his cheek. A fierce blush immediately bloomed on his face.

“I’d like that,” she said. “And by the way, my name is Tamora.”

“I’m… I’m…” he attempted to form a response, but he was so stunned by the series of events that had just occurred that his brain could not form a sentence.

“Felix!” Ralph called as he walked back over to the bar. Tamora smirked in amusement; at least she had learned his name somehow. “Security just came. They’re gonna take it from here.”

“Thank you,” Tamora said. “I really appreciate both of you stepping in to help. And I really am sorry about…”

She gestured vaguely toward Felix, causing both men to chuckle.

“Really, I’m alright,” Felix said. “I’m just glad you won’t have to worry about him anymore.”

“Well, we should probably get you home,” Ralph said to Felix.

The pair bid Tamora farewell and they parted ways, Ralph and Felix opting to walk back to their apartment building just a couple of blocks away.

“Well, she certainly seemed… Interesting,” Ralph said.

“She sure is,” Felix sighed dreamily. “We’ve got a date on Friday.”

“Seriously?” Ralph laughed, lightly shoving his friend. “You won’t let me set you up but you’ll go out with a woman who just punched you in the face?”

“Hey, people meet each other all sorts of ways,” Felix chuckled.

“Well, just don’t come crying to me if she breaks your hand next time,” Ralph teased.

As they neared their home, Felix couldn’t help but smile, despite the continuous pain in his nose. It was hard to believe everything that had just happened was even real, but one thing was for sure:

He was going to have to start going to bars more often.


End file.
